After The Storm Had Passed
by Mistofstars
Summary: set in season 8, Cas returns after 8x17, they perform the final trial - and Castiel becomes human. Oh, and there's some cooking and clothing involved. Fluffy sappy Destiel, to get me over the long hiatus-session...! DESTIEL


Author: Mistofstars

Pairing: Dean Winchester / Castiel

Warnings: silly, fluffy, sappy, drama, romance, ust-ish (that's just me)

Disclaimer: Dean and Sam Winchester as well as Castiel are not mine, they belong to the producers and writers of Supernatural. None of this is real, all of it is made up, I don't make money with this.

Author's note: I don't know, the hiatus-sessions of season 8 drive tumblr insane, and so me as well, and my mind just wrote it's own plot to calm myself – so this is all completely detached from the late episodes of season 8. Let's just say Castiel returned to them and they're performing the last trial. And let there be fluff and sap! There was enough pain (on the other hand, it's Supernatural, what do we expect, ha ha ha. Haha.) The title derives from lyrics of Dave Gahan's song"Saw something".

Rating: T

**+++After The Storm Had Passed+++**

"_Humans", _Castiel thought grumpily. "_Silly humans". _He watched his twin in the mirror as he tried to button up the white shirt Dean had given him. He was already annoyed by all the buttons, way too many for his taste. He stopped his motions and gave Dean an exasperated look, making him suppress a smile, yet a vivid sparkle shone in his green eyes as he observed Castiel trying to get dressed.

„What is it with humanity? None of this would be necessary if Eve had managed to _not_ eat that damn fruit! Making all of you aware you were naked, God never invented clothes, you did!", he growled, making Dean laugh heartily. Castiel couldn't help but join him and he huffed a low chuckle, as he took off the shirt again.

„How about a simple T-shirt? I think this form has worn white shirts long enough. I'd like to see a change."

Dean complied within a second and rummaged in his dresser, searching for appropriate clothes for Cas. They were in Dean's room, Castiel standing in front of the mirror only in black socks and white boxers, examining his human form thoroughly. They had to make a start somewhere in Castiel's now human life, and Dean had decided to get him dressed to clothes of his own taste would be as good a start as any other. He returned and handed Castiel a pile of his clothing he thought would fit Cas and raised an eyebrow.

„I'm not very patient when it comes to clothes, so I suggest you just try on some of this and call me when you're satisfied, alright?" Castiel blushed and nodded, looking down at the immense pile in his arms. He still couldn't get used to Dean's tender smile and the caring way with which his partner treated him since his transformation last night. Dean gently placed a soft kiss on Castiel's forehead, and Cas could feel his smile pressed against his skin. He felt warmth rising within him, making him gasp and return the smile happily.

„In the meantime, I'll cook something. What do you fancy?"

Castiel just shrugged his shoulders and mumbled „Don't know yet, still too inexperienced with food."

Castiel noted Dean's thumb and forefinger smoothly uplifting his chin to make him meet his calm eyes.

„Everything as it comes, Cas. One thing at a time", he encouraged, then he tilted his head and drew Castiel in to give him a heartfelt kiss; Castiel melted completely into it, finding strength in Dean's unruinable sureness and the way their mouths slid together effortlessly, as if this was a thing meant to be. _A match made on Earth, not in Heaven_, Castiel thought sarcastically albeit not bitter. Finally they broke apart and Dean gave him a charming wink and a cheeky click of his tongue before he left, making Castiel smile like a dork.

…

Dean met Sam in their kitchen, his younger brother drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper as if nothing had happened. As if the world was still the same. Their eyes met and Dean saw the worried expression in Sam's glance.

„Is he all right?", he asked, and Dean contemplated it for a second. Then he sighed and shrugged.

„I suppose", he responded, turning around to inspect their provisions. Quite naturally he gathered some ingredients, a spontaneous recipe already forming in his head. He'd make some pizza breads, he mused, searching for oregano and olive oil. Dean didn't feel his brother's grin and knowing eyes on his back, but he supposed Sam was already looking for some clever lines about Stepford Wives and Dean being such a good homekeeper, but Sam obviously reconsidered it, since he liked being cooked for.

Dean's face became stoic when he spread the tomato paste and oil on the slices of bread, memories of yesterday's evening coming to his mind's eye like a blurred veil. They had performed the last trial, closing the gates of Heaven and Hell at once and ultimately. Therefore they had needed the grace of an angel, and Castiel had been more than willing to help them, it still seemed suicidal to Dean.

_[„Cas, are you sure about this? We could find some other angel", Sam asked. _

_They were standing in a cornfield in the middle of the night, and Castiel had appeared at their sides for assistance. Once it was clear they needed the grace of an angel to complete the last trial, he had shown up unasked, yet Dean and Sam were glad he was with them. He'd just smiled at them, calmly proposing they should take his grace, choking Dean with anger and worry._

„_You wouldn't find another volunteer, and I don't think you could capture the grace of an angel you kill. So, take mine, I give it to you willingly."_

_Dean walked up to him and let his fingers intertwine with Castiel's, looking down into his eyes with a firm gaze. He wasn't sure whether he was infuriated with Castiel's selfless behavior, or just sad and concerned._

„_What will happen to you after you tore it from you, dumb son of a bitch?", he grumbled, inaudibly for Sam._

_Castiel's eyes found Dean's in the dark, and, as usual, they clung to Dean's impudently long, allowing the human to stare into his soul as well as searching for Dean's thoughts and feelings in those pensive green eyes at the same time._

„_I'd probably become human. We've seen Anna do the same thing, and she was still alive after it", he said quietly, no uncertainty recognizable in his dark voice. The mere thought cut like a sharp burning knife through Dean's intestines, and the worry for Castiel was incredibly high, but at the same time, an inner voice reminded him of the greater purpose, what they could achieve once Heaven and Hell were banned from this Earth. What peace everyone could find._

„_And what would you do, once you're human?", he asked softly, trying not to sound mean or amused in his desperation. He really wanted to know what Castiel would do with his human life, what plans he'd have. He felt the tight grip of Castiel's fingers, clutching his hand firmly, and a wry smile came to the angel's mouth._

„_I'd stay with you, if you approved of it", Castiel said in a whisper, making Dean blush fiercely, and he detected such a tenderness in the angel's eyes that he couldn't help but smile, and his other arm came around Castiel's back and he seized him swiftly against him and placed a soft long kiss in his dark hair._

„Approved _of it", he exhaled in an incredulous chuckle and he pressed Castiel's body closer to his, feeling his bones and flesh go limp in his warm embrace. „I couldn't ask for more", he added, glad to feel Castiel's hand come around his body too, keeping him in place for a moment._

„_Me neither", Castiel confessed, making Dean's heart skip a beat. He wasn't sure what to feel – he was anxious, yet happy, worried, yet as calmed down as he could ever be. Maybe he and Cas _were _meant to be after all. _

_They performed the ritual then, Sam concentrating on the incantations and the drawings, while Dean cut his arm and let his blood pour into a bowl, already filled with herbs and powders. He turned his head to see Castiel kneeling right next to him, a hand on his arm. „Close your eyes", he shouted, and the last thing Dean saw before he closed his lids was this brilliant bright white light coming out of Castiel's forearm, flashing like a thunderbolt. Even with closed eyes he still saw the light, and Castiel was shining like a beacon through the night, absolutely admirable. _

_The ingredients were complete, and the trial passed – there was a loud boom and the earth vibrated, a cracking sound cut violently through the sky. When Sam and Dean opened their eyes again, there was a firestorm in the firmament above, and the earth shuddered – then there was silence. Utter godless and devil-less silence, similar to a word Dean would call peace. _

_His eyes wandered to Castiel, lying unconsciously on the ground. Dean gently uplifted him and carried him in his arms; he placed him on the backseat of the Impala and got in to pillow Cas' head on his lap, letting Sam drive back to their bunker, the walls they called home now. Relieve and exhaustion took over Dean's system, he couldn't find any proper words for the way he was feeling now. The drive back was silent, and Dean couldn't keep his eyes off Castiel, couldn't stop stroking through his strands of dark hair softly.]_

Dean shoved the baking plate into the preheated oven, turning knobs to the right degree. He was still deeply lost in his thoughts about Castiel and his sacrifice, and about the things all of them had achieved, when he heard a dark voice coughing slightly. He turned around and he and Sam both saw Castiel entering the kitchen with a proud smirk.

Dean couldn't control it, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened, he was completely flabbergasted. _Holy shit!, _was all he could think. Castiel stood there, clad in a black tight T-shirt, a blue plaid shirt above. The old blue jeans Dean had given him fit perfectly, enveloping his slender muscular thighs provokingly. Dean had to laugh though when he saw Cas hadn't managed to zip up the fly. He moved into Cas' personal space, indifferent and unaware of Sam's possible reaction and chuckled "C'mere", zipping the fly up for Castiel.

He could feel Cas' breath fanning against his, as he breathed into his mouth – the heat of his flushed cheek seemed to waver to Dean, and they stared into each other's eyes, the tense attraction easily sensible in the atmosphere, the air was soaked with it. Dean saw how dilated Castiel's pupils were, dark with want, and before he could think one clear thought, his eyes wandered to his pink sinful lips, and he kissed him fervently then, his arms coming around Castiel possessively.

Castiel responded beautifully to Dean's lips, humming with pleasure, and his fingers got lost in Dean's hair, pulling him closer. Their kisses became heated and frantic, until Sam almost yelped "Could you please _save_ that for later or find some place else for it?!", making Dean laugh in Castiel's mouth. They disengaged and Dean saw Castiel smile apologetically at Sam, blushing even more. Dean scoffed and made Cas sit down at the table, massaging his shoulders kindly, as he explained their lunch would be ready in ten minutes.

He heard Sam and him make some small talk when he turned his attention to plates and eating utensils and the oven again, the spicy rich smell of baked salami and tomatoes filing the room. Dean smiled to himself when he heart Sam asking Cas about the things he wanted to learn and see, and Castiel replied enthusiastically and with so much passion that it nearly took away the pain Dean felt for Castiel's losses of power and immortality, or the way he had lost his celestial family. There were things which could never be undone, and some wounds which would never mend completely, but Castiel had hope and enough zest for life, and so Dean had to believe in something good as well.

It was one of the cheeriest meals Dean had ever had, all of them were in a good mood – talking and laughing freely, and Castiel praised Dean's cooking skills with a wink. Sam just smiled to himself, happy for the both of them, when he caught them glancing at each other, flirting unashamedly. When they were finished, Sam took the liberty to clear the table, and Dean got up as well and took Castiel's hand in his. He bend down to whisper something in his ear, making Castiel blush hard.

They exited the kitchen together and walked to Dean's room, Dean already undressing on the way and leaving clothes carelessly on the floor. He looked over his shoulder when he arrived at his door, wearing nothing more but his boxers, a playful albeit longing expression in his eyes, making Castiel speechless and mad with want. Castiel's legs felt wobbly, he felt deaf and dazed with arousal when he walked up to Dean and took his hand in his, meeting his eyes with a soft tender long.

"Show me. Show me everything", he demanded, his voice nothing more than a dark shaky whisper. Dean smirked, leading him into his room and closing the door behind them.

"You bet."

**THE END**

Uhm, what was that... did that make even sense? What do you think!?


End file.
